


What We Want And What We Get

by Ironkhaleesi



Series: Little Sister!Reader Incest - Marvel/Supernatural/Sherlock/Vikings/The Originals/Game of Thrones/Teen Wolf/King Arthur: Legend of the Sword [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Incest, Multi, Sibling Incest, Smut, incest smut, no incest between Thor and Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 08:06:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9539096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironkhaleesi/pseuds/Ironkhaleesi
Summary: For thousands of years, Loki has given in to his dark desires. And, for thousands of years, Thor has resisted them. But Loki's patience has run thin when he realises you - his little sister - is becoming increasingly distressed by Thor's rejection. Loki finally takes things into his own hands and shows Thor that giving into his desire for his little sister is worth the guilty conscience.





	1. Chapter 1

You smoothed your hands over your dress as you walked down a hall that lead to the front courtyard. It was shorter than any Asgardian dress – only hitting you at mid-thigh – but you loved it all the same because it had been a gift from Thor. 

He often brought you back clothes from his trips to Midgard. 

To you, it was an innocent and loving gesture from your older brother. But to Loki … it didn’t escape his notice that the scraps of clothing his brother gifted to his little sister were far more revealing than any Asgardian cloth. 

Thor, on the other hand, played it off as the simple brotherly affection you assumed it was. He wasn’t willing to admit what Loki had accepted many, many years ago. 

They were in love with you. They were in love with their little sister.

You were the favourite princess in all the land but none favoured you more than your older brothers. 

It was a guilt Thor had struggled with and a gift Loki had accepted with open arms. Who better a wife for the God of Mischief than his very own sister? 

Of course, the Asgardian people would not allow a true marriage, so Loki could only dream of it. He often wished that the two of you had been born as Vanir before the Vanir-Aesir War. None would have been concerned with a sibling marriage then. 

But that wasn’t the case, and so, Loki had to keep the love he had for his sister hidden from all but you and Thor. 

You let out a laugh that bounced down the hall when Loki swept up behind you and dragged you into a nearby alcove. 

He pushed you up against the wall, his hand pressing over your mouth as he smiled and peeked around the corner of the alcove at the guards.

None of them seemed to notice what had happened, so he turned his attention back to you.

“Shh, little sister. We wouldn’t want them to know what we’re up to now, would we?” he whispered.

His smile widened at the laughter in your eyes. He removed his hand only to replace it with his mouth and slide his tongue across yours. You moaned and pulled his body into yours. He chuckled against your mouth at your responsiveness. 

He could remember how wet you’d been the first time he'd lain with you. It still got him hard just thinking about it. In fact, it was one of his favourite memories to go to when you weren’t around to strip naked for him. 

He chuckled again when he slid his hand under the dress and felt nothing but your bare skin. “I wonder what my dear brother would think if he knew you didn’t wear anything under his gifts.” 

You sucked in a breath as he slid his fingers through your folds. 

“Maybe he’d finally give in and fuck you against the nearest surface,” he said.

Your brows furrowed and you moaned as he pressed down on your clit. 

Loki grinned. “You’d like that wouldn’t you, little sister?” 

He pressed his lips to yours again and groaned into your mouth as he slid two of his fingers inside you. The fingers of his other hand were pressing into the brick just above and to the side of your head. 

His hand worked to keep up with the thrusting of your hips. He almost hoped that the guards could hear the wet sounds and moans that were echoing in the little alcove. How he dreamed of showing them that the woman they pleasured themselves to of a night believed only her brothers were worthy of her body. 

If only Thor could see that too. Then he would stop holding himself as though he were the perfect son. The perfect brother. 

Loki pulled his mouth from yours and smiled when you clawed at his arm. “Is that what you want? Would you like Thor to hike up his little sister’s dress and fuck her against every wall of this palace? I promise I’ll fuck you right after.”

You moaned and let your head fall back against the wall. “Please, Loki. I want you to fuck me now.”

He grinned and pulled his hand from between your legs. “Now, now, little sister. No need for that kind of language.”

You growled in frustration and pulled him down for a kiss so rough that you sank your teeth into his bottom lip. 

He pulled back a moment later, his top lip snarling up when he swiped his thumb across his bottom one. When he saw that you made him bleed, he looked back to find you licking at the drop of blood on your own bottom lip before dragging it through your teeth. 

The corner of his lips curled up in a smirk. “And everyone thinks you’re Daddy’s sweet little girl. I wonder what they’d say if they found out you were a biter.”

You smiled. “I’d have more men knocking at my door than ever before.”

Loki snarled as his hand shot out to wrap around your throat. The back of your head hit the brick but his grip wasn’t tight enough to cause you any real pain. It was only tight enough to show you he had the strength to snap your neck if he decided to. You both knew he wouldn’t. 

You were the only living being he could never bring himself to hurt. 

“You are mine and Thor’s alone,” Loki said. “If any male on any planet lays even a finger on you, they will be dead before they even register what you feel like.”

You smiled and pulled his body in against yours again. “Promise you’ll make them suffer first?”

And that was the reason Loki had fallen in love with his little sister. For all the sweet innocence Thor and everyone else loved about you, there had always been a darkness that twisted under your skin. 

It had called to Loki throughout his entire childhood before he realised what it truly meant as he got older. He’d then spent a handful of millennia finding all kinds of pleasure between your thighs. 

In fact, he could remember the last woman he’d been with that wasn’t you. Sometimes, he wondered if he’d ever been with another woman. 

It had never really mattered to him, though. You had been the only woman to ever catch his attention and keep it. Even if there had been women before you, there would never be any women after. 

Sometimes he wondered how Thor did it. If he fucked so many women because he couldn’t get the smell and the feel of you off his skin. Or if he were simply trying to find you in a woman that wasn’t his blood. 

Either way, Loki could see that it never worked. Thor always came home. He always sought you out first. And he rarely left your side when he found you. 

Loki’s mouth clashed with yours and your tongues slid against each other in a flurry of passion and breathy moans. 

He lifted your thigh up against his waist and ground himself against you. His other hand pushed up under your dress further until he could squeeze your breast in his hand. You mewled at his touch and hurried to untie his trousers. 

“Guard, have you seen my sister? She was meant to meet me in the courtyard upon my arrival.”

Loki pulled back and sighed at the sound of Thor’s voice a little way down the hall. 

“I believe I saw her coming down the hall earlier, my Lord. I’m afraid I lost sight of her after that," a guard replied.

“Ever the one for perfect timing, brother,” Loki muttered to himself as he let your leg go and re-did the ties of his trousers.

You smiled as you combed your fingers through your hair and fixed your dress. “We’ve been doing this for thousands of years and yet you’re still impatient.”

He gave you a faux pout. “You never know when it will be our last time together.”

You rolled your eyes and punched him in the shoulder, forcing a small smile to curl his lips. “Stop being dramatic,” you said. “Asgard would burn before you ever let that happen.”

You were joking but Loki wondered if you really knew how true your words were. He leaned against the wall of the alcove as you stepped out and greeted Thor. Loki couldn’t see him just yet but he knew that Thor’s face would have lit up the moment he saw you. 

Everyone believed he was simply a loving and affectionate brother but Loki had always known the truth. He’d always seen the desire in his brother’s eyes. Thor was loving and affectionate, sure, but not in the way a brother should be. 

Loki didn’t move when Thor came into view and scooped you up into his arms with a laugh. He simply smiled and waited for his brother to notice his presence. 

“It is so god to finally see you again, little one,” Thor said as he squeezed you to him and buried his face in the crook of your neck. 

“I missed you too,” you said. “It’s been too quiet here.”

Thor eased you down to your feet and cupped your face in his large hands. “Why didn’t you meet with me at the courtyard? You’ve never …” He trailed off when he looked up and finally saw Loki. 

Thor’s smile fell and he straightened as he let his hands fall from your face. Loki could see that he’d connected the dots. As much grief as he gave his brother, he was far from slow. 

“Your lip’s bleeding, brother,” Thor said, his tone hard. 

“Is it?” Loki said with a smile. He flicked his tongue over the bite in his lip. “What? No ‘hello’?”

“Really? In an alcove with guards covering the hall? Can you at least try to be subtle about this?” Thor growled. 

You placed your hand on his chest to calm him but Loki enjoyed poking Thor when he was angry. Especially when he was angry about you and Loki. Anything to get him to admit to his true feelings. 

“About what?” Loki said.

“You know what I speak of,” Thor snapped as he took a step towards his brother. 

The guards turned their heads at the sound of his voice bellowing down the hall. You pressed your hand harder against his chest and gave Loki a pleading look over your shoulder.

“Please,” you said. “Stop it, Loki.” 

Loki said no more but he did give you a look that was halfway apologetic. He hadn’t wanted to cause you distress, only his brother.

You looked back up at Thor. “You should go greet out parents. I know mother missed you terribly.”

With one last hard look at Loki, Thor looked down at you and his face softened.

He cupped your cheek in his hand and said, “Why do you do this?”

You gave him a sad smile. “Because I’m in love with him.”

Thor’s brow furrowed in distress. “Do you not love me?” 

He said it under the guise of convincing you to give Loki up for the sake of your relationship with Thor but the true meaning behind it was clear as day. You all knew that.

You brought your hand up to his and turned your face to press a kiss to his palm. “Of course I do, Thor. I always have. You only have to ask and I’ll give you whatever you want.”

There was no mistaking the true meaning behind your words either, the only difference was you didn’t try to hide it. 

Thor swallowed and let his hand fall from your face. His eyes dropped to the ground for a moment before his shook his head once with indecision and left you in the hall with Loki.

Loki pressed his lips together in pity as he watched you stare at your brother’s retreating back. 

“I’m sorry, little one,” he said. “But he will come around in time.”

You sighed and looked at him. “It’s been thousands of years, Loki. He doesn’t want me. Why can’t you just accept that?”

“Because it’s not true. He has always wanted you. Only now it’s different. It’s harder for him to turn you away because he’s realised he wants more than just your body,” Loki said.

“And what does he want, Loki?”

Loki gave you a sympathetic smile. The resignation in your face was almost unbearable to see. “He wants what we have. He wants to be unafraid of loving you the way he’s always wanted to.”

Thor wanted the same thing that Loki had always wanted. He wanted to strip himself of a royal title and escape to another land. A land where he could marry and make love to his little sister without fear of repercussions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got more fics at iavengesuperwholock.tumblr.com


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor gets drunk and handsy at a party. It doesn’t end well.

It was the evening on his day of return before Thor saw you again. It almost killed him to leave you in the hall with Loki. He hadn’t seen you in weeks. All he wanted to do was squeeze you to him. Bury his face in your hair. Spread your thighs –

He shook his head.

That’s not what he was supposed to want. So why did he keep imagining it?

He used to think it would happen because he hadn’t had sex in a while. So, he’d sleep with a maiden, then forget all about it.

But then the years droned on. They seemed longer. And it seemed harder to get you out of his head. He went from taking a different maiden a few times a month, to a few times a week, then a few times a day.

It stopped working. No matter how much he fucked and drank, he couldn’t get you out of his mind. All he could see was you peeking at him through your hair with a sweet little smile while you pulled up your dress for him.

It got to the point where he couldn’t even look at the maidens he fucked. He’d turn them to their stomachs, close his eyes and ask them not to make a sound. Then he’d imagine it was you he was fucking.

That helped for a short while. It beat off the cravings, and suddenly he could look at you without feeling disgust in himself. But it didn’t last for long.

The fantasies came back full force, along with the guilt. And they stayed.

Now, despite his reputation, Thor couldn’t remember the last time he was with a woman – the thought of it made him sick. Instead, he spent his nights jerking off while he thought of you. Sometimes, when he was really desperate for you and he was back on Asgard, he’d sneak into your room when you weren’t there, and jerk off with a pair of your underwear.

He hated himself. He wished he didn’t. He wished he was as carefree as Loki about the situation. But he wasn’t. Perhaps it was in the blood. Perhaps frost giants were more free … or just didn’t give a shit about who or what you fucked.

Whatever it was, Thor wished he had that peace. He should be wishing away the feelings he had for you, but he long ago gave up on the idea that they’d ever disappear.

The more he tried to fight his love for you, the greater that love grew.

Your laugh had him jerking his head up and slipping back into reality. He was standing in the middle of his welcome home party, amongst fellow friends. They were laughing and sharing stories, but he wasn’t focused on them.

He was focused on you.

He was always focused on you.

You stood with your own group of friends, some of them guards that stood too close for Thor’s liking. He wasn’t like Loki.

Loki would lay waste to any man or woman that dared lay a finger on you, but he enjoyed teasing them. He liked watching the guards fall over their feet for you, flirt with you, lust after you. He got a sick satisfaction out of knowing everyone wanted his baby sister, and yet he was the only one who could have her.

Thor was the opposite. He hated the looks you got. He hated the men who thought they were worthy enough to stand in your presence let alone vie for your affections. He thought them foolish and ignorant.

You were the future Queen of Asgard, not some peasant girl. Only royal hands could touch your skin.

You hated that he thought that. You told him once that he was the ignorant one for ever believing you were worth more than the poorest of Asgard. You humbled him that day, but it didn’t change how he felt.

Because it wasn’t about wealth or class, it was about Thor and his jealousy. His unwillingness to give in to what you made him feel and the backlash that caused. 

You laughed again. Thor’s teeth clenched as he watched you wrap a hand around one of the guard’s arms and lean into him. The guard puffed his chest out, looking for all the world like the rooster that just got the hen.

Thor knew better. Right on cue, you glanced over at Loki who’d been leaning against a far wall by himself. He watched you. There was a glint in his face and you bit your bottom lip as the two of you locked eyes.

Thor knocked back his drink. Then another and another. And on it went all night, until he was drunk enough and stupid enough to approach you and throw an arm across your shoulders with a boisterous smile.

“Woah,” you chuckled when you almost fell from his weight. You leaned into him, though, and wrapped a hand around the thick wrist that hung over your chest.

“Y/N! My sweet sister. It’s been so long since we last spoke,” he slurred.

You laughed and glanced at the friends you’d been talking too. “We spoke just this morning,” you said.

He narrowed his eyes down at you at gripped your chin in his free hand. “You mean when you and Loki were –”

“Okay. I think you’ve had too much to drink,” you said. Your smile still curled your lips, but worry filled your eyes as you tried to hold him up.

You glanced over at Loki. He pushed off the wall and began weaving his way through the crowd towards you. Ever your knight in shining armour.

Thor looked towards your friends and noticed the guard from earlier still standing there. He avoided Thor’s gaze, but he could no longer ignore him when Thor gripped the front of his shirt and yanked him close.

“You keep your hands off my sister. I see the way you look at her,” Thor growled.

“Thor. Stop,” you said as you pried his hand away from the guard. Thor was too drunk to put up much of a fight. “Hey. Look at me. Why don’t we go over here and talk alone?”

That sounded good to Thor. Being alone with you. That’s what he wanted most.

You led him away from your friends with a half-hearted apology. You guided him to the columns on the outskirts of the party and pulled him in behind one. You pushed him off you and turned your back to the column so you could face him.

The two of you weren’t completely hidden, but you were hidden enough that someone would have to be looking before they found you.

“What’s going on, Thor?” you said as you folded your arms.

Thor stumbled forward. He had to brace one hand against the column above you head to keep from falling. He bowed his head over yours.

“I think you know exactly what’s going on here, little one,” he said.

You shook your head. “No. No, Thor, I really don’t. For millennia, you’ve been pushing me away then pulling me back in. Now, suddenly, you’re making threats and acting the possessive boyfriend in front of everyone, when you’re meant to be acting like my older brother.”

Thor scowled. Or, at least, he thought he did. His face was so numb and he could barely keep his eyes open, he wasn’t sure what look he was giving you.

“So Loki can do whatever he wants with you in public, but I can’t?” he said.

“Loki doesn’t get to do whatever he wants to me,” you hissed. “I’m not some sex toy he just pulls out whenever he wants. I’m his equal. He knows how he should treat me in front of other people. He doesn’t get drunk and possessive. He’s careful. And most of all, he’s respectful.”

Thor shook his head. “No. No, no, no.” He cupped your face in one hand and leaned in close. “I respect you. I love you.”

You pulled his hand away and tried to push him back as you looked around. “Thor, stop. People will see.”

“I don’t care anymore.” He leaned in until his forehead pressed against yours. You turned your face away when he leaned in for a kiss. His lips pressed against your cheek. Then they started heading south.

He was nipping at your neck when Loki finally made it to the two of you and pulled him back.

“What the hell are you doing?” Loki growled at Thor.

 

“Nothing that you haven’t done yourself,” Thor spat as he shoved Loki.

Loki snarled and shoved him back. A meaty smack hushed the crowd. Loki touched his fingers to his bloody lip and stared at Thor in shock.

 

Loki moved forward to punch Thor in return, but you wrapped your hand around his wrist.

“Don’t,” you said. “Everyone’s watching. They’ll ask questions.”

“Let them ask!” Thor yelled as he threw his hands up and looked around at everyone.

Your stomach dropped in fear. You looked up at Loki. Thor wouldn’t really out the two of you like this, would he?

Loki wrapped an arm around your waist and drew you into his body as he looked around at the curious crowd. The message was clear: I’ll protect you, no matter what happens here.

“Thor. Stop,” Loki said. You’d never heard him sound so fearful.

 

“Why? Afraid I’ll tell everyone your little secret, brother?”

Your hands shook so you twisted them in Loki’s shirt. He squeezed you tighter.

“Are you trying to punish yourself?” Loki said. “Is that it? Take away temptation for good? If everyone knows, they’ll lock her up and you’ll never have to see her again? ‘Cause that’s what’ll happen, Thor. It’s not just you and me you’re hurting. Y/N will get the worst of it.”

Thor looked at your panicked face, and something seemed to click. Shame filled his eyes. He turned and began pushing through the crowd toward the exit. He didn’t say a word to anyone.

****

Thor stumbled into his room and fell to his bed. Immediately, his pants were caught around his thighs and he gripped himself tight in one hand. He squeezed his eyes shut and thought of you as he pumped his hand. He remembered the scent of your hair and how the skin of your neck felt against his lips.

Then your terrified face appeared in his mind and his eyes snapped open. He jerked his hands away from himself and stared at the ceiling.

It wasn’t long before the tears came.

That’s how he fell asleep. Hard. Filled with shame. And sobbing into his pillow with frustration, lust and guilt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got more fics at iavengesuperwholock.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a verbal thrashing from Loki the morning after the party, Thor finally comes to his senses and starts off the rest of his life with you with a bang.

Thor jolted awake the morning after his welcome home party. He scrubbed a hand over his face and jumped when he saw Loki standing at the end of his bed. He was in nothing but a pair of slacks, his hands tucked into his pockets and his naked torso tense. 

The fury on his face was palpable. 

Thor realised he was still in a state of undress from the night before. With his pants caught around his thighs, there was no mystery as to what he’d been doing.

He scrambled up to lean against his pile of pillows, pulling one of them down to cover his exposed parts. 

“You’re pathetic,” Loki said. 

Thor didn’t even pretend to not know what his brother was talking about. 

“What the hell were you thinking last night?” Loki continued.

“I wasn’t,” Thor said, a miserable look on his face.

Loki scoffed. “We can agree on that at least.” He shook his head and pulled a hand out of his pocket to rub it over his jaw. “I’m in love with her, Thor.”

Thor shifted. He should have felt awkward, sitting there with his pants half-way down his legs and only a pillow covering him. But all he felt was shame and regret. 

“I know,” he said.

“I don’t think you do,” Loki replied. “I don’t care that she’s my little sister. That woman is everything to me. I would do anything to protect her.”

“I do know, Loki. I feel the same.”

“Then start acting like it,” Loki snapped. 

Thor looked up at his brother. He’d always thought of Loki as immature and carefree. That he went through life not recognising his privilege. Not caring how his actions affected other people.

But as he watched Loki’s face – as he watched the fierce protectiveness in his eyes – Thor realised that none of that was true. Loki was far smarter than Thor ever gave him credit for. Far more mature. More mindful.

Thor realised that you made Loki that way. He realised that had you never existed, Loki would have bent to the will of his inner demons long ago. You were the reason he didn’t go over the edge when he learned of his true heritage. 

“I’m sorry, brother,” Thor said. Sorry that he never saw how much Loki needed you before. 

“Sorry isn’t good enough. I need to know that you will never put Y/N in danger like that again. She was distraught last night. She was terrified that somehow, they all knew what you were talking about.” Loki’s eyes filled with angry tears. “She almost left me because of you! I had to get on my knees and beg her to stay. I didn’t sleep because I was terrified of waking up to finding her gone. Do you have any idea what that feels like?”

Thor swallowed. “I –”

“No,” Loki growled, “you don’t. You’re too busy wallowing in self-pity to even begin to understand the pain you caused us last night. You’re our brother, Thor. We trusted you.”

It was only after hearing those words, did Thor finally understand the betrayal you and Loki felt. This wasn’t just about revealing the darkest secret that had ever graced the royal family. 

It was about family itself.

Thor’s relationship with you and Loki was dark and twisted, but he was a brother to you both just the same. 

His priority was to protect you both. To be your confidant. Someone you could go to for anything. He failed you last night. Both of you.

Thor set his jaw and gave Loki a determined look. “I will do anything to fix it, brother.”

Loki nodded. “Yes. You will. Right now. You can stop fighting this. Stop pushing her away and just accept what you feel for her. Or I leave Asgard forever, and I take her with me.”  
Thor’s heart leapt at the prospect of never seeing you again. “Loki. Don’t.”

“Make the choice, brother. Give in. Or you’ll never see our sweet little sister again.”

****

Thor almost didn’t go to the banquet that night. He almost couldn’t face you. But Loki’s words kept ringing through his head, and he couldn’t help but wonder how much longer he had with you.

He’d come to the conclusion that he couldn’t give in to his dark desires. He wasn’t like Loki. He couldn’t justify his feelings for you. He couldn’t taint you like that. You were his baby sister. 

He was meant to protect you, not slip beneath your dress when no one was looking. 

He told himself that he could deal with never seeing you again if it meant you were safe from his wandering hands. 

Then he entered the banquet hall and saw you seated next to Loki. You looked at him across the room and his resolve fell to pieces beneath your gaze. 

He was a fool.

He couldn’t live without you in his life. And he was more than willing to slip beneath your dress when no one was looking. He’d come up with a million justifications for his twisted thoughts if it meant he could wake up every morning and see you.

The seat on your other side was empty. It was the unspoken rule in the kingdom that the places by your side were reserved for your older brothers. 

Thor took his seat beside you. Your eyes were on him, and for once, when he looked down at you, he didn’t feel shame. 

He slid his large, rough hand onto your bare thigh and squeezed it in reassurance. He looked up at Loki, who’d been watching him, and gave a single nod. That was all the god of mischief needed to relax.

Loki gave you an easy smile and leaned down to whisper in your ear. “Be a good girl and spread your thighs for your big brother.”

You did as you were told and smiled up at Loki, expecting him to slide his hand between your legs like usual. But when you felt rough hands instead of soft, you froze and looked up at Thor. 

He was leaning back in his chair, feigning interest in the conversations happening around him. You sucked in a breath as his thick fingers slid through your folds, coating themselves in your juices as they massaged your flesh. 

You did your best to keep a straight face as Loki stretched his arm across the back of your chair and continued to whisper filthy praise in your ear. His other hand caressed your inner thigh. 

“You’re such a good girl,” Loki purred. “Letting your brothers play with your pretty little pussy under the table like this. You’re going to cum all over Thor’s fingers aren’t you, little one? You’re going to cum while everyone watches. And you can’t make a sound. Wouldn’t want everyone to find out how filthy the princess of Asgard is, would we?”

You swallowed and rocked your hips against Thor’s fingers under the guise of shifting in your seat. 

He looked down at you then, and your eyes locked. 

Loki chuckled, his breath hit the skin of your neck and sent goose bumps down your spine. “He’s so desperate to fuck you. You can see it in his eyes. I bet he’s thinking about burying his cock into your pussy right now.”

Just as those words left Loki’s mouth, Thor slid two fingers down from your clit and pushed them into you. Your lips parted and you drew in a deep breath as you continued to stare at him.

“I bet you feel so fucking hot right now,” Loki murmured, his hand still caressing your inner thigh. “Squeezing around Thor’s fingers. Begging to keep him inside you. Would you do that for me, little one? Would you take both your brothers inside you at the same time?”

You didn’t answer. That was the rule. No matter what he did or said, you couldn’t react. You couldn’t say anything. And your body wound tighter and tighter in response.

“Would you let Thor fuck you while I take you from behind?” Loki continued, his hand trailing up your leg. “Better yet, would you take both our cocks in your pussy at once?”

You shifted in your seat again and curled your hands around Loki and Thor’s wrists. Your mind conjured up an image of what Loki was talking about. You’d never considered it a possibility, but suddenly you wanted to tear their pants off and try.

“Our cocks sliding against each other inside you. Stretching you out. Filling you with our cum. Would you like that, little one?”

His fingers slotted in beneath Thor’s palm to play with your clit. Your pleasure had never felt so intense. You gave Loki a terrified look. You didn’t think you could be quiet if they made you cum just then. 

“Is everything alright, Y/N?” 

Your heart leapt at the sound of your mother’s voice. You looked at Frigga who sat across the table from you. 

“I’m – I’m fine, mother,” you managed to force out. Your voice sounded strained, even to you. 

“Are you sure? You look …”

And then it hit you. The orgasm tore through your body. Your thighs clenched around Loki and Thor’s hands. You clutched at the edge of the table and bowed over, groaning with the force of holding in your scream.

Neither Thor nor Loki batted an eyelash. They stroked you through your spasms, then Loki looked at Frigga and said, “It appears she’s unwell. We’ll take her to the medic immediately.”

Without waiting for a comment, the brothers stood and Thor scooped you up in his arms. You clung to him, your eyes squeezed shut and your muscles continued to spasm. You couldn’t bear to look at anyone else in the room, lest they see in your face what was really going on.

You didn’t open them again until Thor set you down on a bench in a hall far away. Loki sank down next to you and coaxed you to lean against him. Thor crouched in front of you, worry on his face and his hands on your thighs.

“That was too close,” Thor said.

You laughed and pressed your lips to Loki’s shoulder. He smiled down at you.

“Not close enough,” Loki said.

Thor’s brow furrowed. “What?”

“We’ve had closer calls.”

“After everything you said to me –”

“There’s a difference,” Loki said. “You were drunk and ready to tell everyone what we were doing. You forget brother, Y/N and I have been sneaking around for a few thousand years now. We know how not to get caught.”

“Wait,” you said. “What did you say to him, Loki?” Your brother pressed his lips together and you sighed. “I’m sorry, Thor.”

Thor squeezed your thighs and shook his head. “Don’t be. I needed to hear what he had to say. Now, if you don’t mind, Loki, I’d like to have a word with my sister, alone.”

Loki hummed and chucked you under the chin. “Come find me when you’re done,” he told you. Then he pressed a sweet kiss to your lips and left. 

Thor took his place by your side and stared down at his hands. You watched him. Gave him time to find his words.

“I’m sorry,” he said. Your automatic reaction was to insist he had nothing to be sorry about, but you kept quiet. He needed this. You could tell. “And not just for last night … but for every night that I made you doubt. For every night that I pushed you away when all I wanted to do was pull you closer. I was frightened of how I felt. Frightened of what could happen to us. To you. I told myself that I would taint you, but that was just an excuse. An excuse I don’t ever want to use again.” He looked down at you. “I’m sorry.”

You gave him a small smile and rested a hand against his jaw. “I forgive you, Thor. I’ll always forgive you.”

He wondered, then, as he looked down at your loving face, how it had taken him so long to see the truth. To see how perfect you were for him. To see how much he needed this.

Needed you. 

He made a silent promise to never again forget it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got more fics at iavengesuperwholock.tumblr.com


End file.
